Not your average sibling rivalry
by Bob'sCookie
Summary: Two spoiled rich kids fight over something that simply belongs to someone else. This "something" happens to be Goten.


**Title: **Not your average sibling rivalry

**Disclaimer: "I own nothing but my imagination and some warm Pepsi."**

**Rating:** M

**Setting**: not long after GT (**"For the sake of my sanity, Goten has his "Goku-hair" back-his GT hair cut annoyed the crap out of me."**

**Summary:** not your average sibling rivalry

West City. Location of the Capsule Corpration.

Capsule Corp. Home of the Briefs family.

The Briefs. Turning an every day visit into a meaningless brawl...

"**LET GO."** Bra hissed through her clentched teeth.

"No, _you_ let go!" her brother hissed back.

Goten glanced over his left shoulder. "Let go, you faggot!" the teenage girl stepped closer to her brother's life long best friend.

Goten glanced over his right shoulder at Trunks. "Hands off, you tramp!"

Bra pulled on Goten's left arm and he returned his attention towards her. "Goten's going shopping with me and that's that!"

Bulma was standing by the open door, listening. "No, Goten's going with _me_!" she heard her son reply before walking into the living room. There, her mate sat in his recliner reading the funnies in the newspaper with a bored expression.

"What kind of sibling rivalry is this?" she ask, resting her arm on the back of his chair.

Not even looking, Vegeta gave a "Hm?" in reply.

Bulma looked back in the direction of her son's room. "I don't think it's healthy." She leaned back against the recliner. "I mean, this shows their love for eachother, and they're not doing anything illegal, and they're not killing eachother. But..." Vegeta lazily rolls his eyes in her direction in anticipation.

Bulma crosses her arms in dissapproval as she watched her arguing offsprings in the distance through the open door. ". . . .They're fighting over a boy."

At that, Vegeta _had_ to look over. "Are you implying that our son is gay?"

Bulma peered over at him from the back of his chair; shoulders erect and professionally manicured nails gripping at the seat's leather. "Are you denying it?" her voice sounding some what accusing.

"Well.." he looked down as he confessed, "..I have my suspisions."

Just then, back in the other room, Goten's cell phone rang. Ignoring the female's hands that were still tugging at his left arm, Goten brought the phone to his ear and answered, "Hello?"

"Retard!" Bra shouted at Trunks in clear disregard to the fact that Goten was now on the phone.

Instead of being the courteous one, Trunks just shouted right back, "Baby!"

Dispite their rudness and verbal battle, Goten's face lighted up as he completely forgot his surroundings. "Hey, Palace!" he happily chirped.

Then Bra spitefully chirped at her brother. "Psycho!"

"Loser!"

Goten nonchalantly shrugged his arms free and casually conversed with his girlfriend. "No, I'm not doing anything."

"Dumbass!"

"Bitch!"

Bulma walks in unnoticed. Completely forgetting the others and not noticing her, Goten walks right past her and out of the room, saying, "Alright. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Bulma watches him leave the converts her attention towards her kids, not in the least surprized that they were oblivious to the fact that the object of their..rivalry.. had just waltzed away. More insults flew between them untill Bulma finally stepped in. "Are you two done yet?"

Realization dawned on the siblings and they looked to the empty spot Goten hed previously occupied. "Hey, where'd he go?" Bra asked herself as she looked around.

Fed up, Trunks turns to leave, but not before belittling his baby sister one last time. "Good job, slut, you scared him away!" and with that he was gone.

She pulls on her eye and sticks her tounge out childishly, "Nyah!" Then she grumpily started to leave as well untill her mother's hand grasped her shoulder and stopped her.

"Bra, your fatherand I would like to talk with you."

Feeling nervous, Bra managed to respond. "'Bout what?" Hoping to God or Kami or Dende or whoever that _whatever_ they wanted, it had _absolutely__** nothing**_ to do with her "secret" night job. A feeling of relief washed over her when she heard the words "About your brother." emit from her mother's mouth. Vegeta was now standing next to her.

"It's just that he's never really had a girlfriend before," Bulma began, "and there are always a lot of boys over here, and you two are always fighting over Goten, and-"

"**Oh my gosh, you guys think he's gay?" **Bra couldn't help but erupt into a fit of laughter.

Vegeta and Bulma merely stood there as their daughter laughed her trampy little ass off untill finally the girl stopped. "Wait, you're serious!" A hand abruptly covered her mouth in surprize.

Bulma watched on patiently but Vegeta snapped, "Well _is_ he?"

"Of course not, Dad."

"But you two _were_ fighting over _Goten._"

"And you _did_ call him a _faggot_." Bulma added.

Bra leaned back with one hand on her hip and the other one over her chest. "Mom, we call eachother lots of things." she says with a laugh. "I mean _jeez_, he called _me_ a _slut_." Bra was maybe the only person in the known universe who would have no Earthly idea what so ever why someone would non-sarcastically call her a slut; (except maybe Goku, but we're talking non-brain damaged people here) and her high cut tube top, skimpy, skin tight skirt, and knee high boots didn't help change anyone's opinion.

Vegeta and Bulma said nothing; not wanting to deny their daughter what little dignity she had left, but instead, they exchanged glances before fully collecting themselves and looking back to the young "lady".

"But you're _sure_,though?" Bulma asked, breaking the silence.

Bra brushed the bangs out of her eyes. "Yes, I'm "sure"."

"You're posative that Trunks isn't gay?" her father pressed.

Bra was starting to get agitated like she always did whenever somebody questioned her word. "_Yes_, I'm _posative_!" Then she gave her parents a stern look. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves! I can't believe that you guys would even _think like that!"_ Vegeta's expression remained stoic. Bulma, however, adopted a look of guilt as she slowly crossed her arms for comfort.

Then Bra's toned completely shifted and she looked up in thought while tapping her chin. "But then again, _I_ used to think so, too..." Bulma's guilt trip ended and her daughter brightly smiled at her parents. "..untill I read his diary!"

""_**DIARY?**_"" The couple looked on with wide eyes as their daughter giddily pranced away and a number of thoughts rushed through their minds.

**o Bob's cookie!**

"**I got inpsiration to do this random interlude due to the fact that many peoples like to pair Goten up with Trunks or Bra. I ain't saying that **_**Trunks**_** is gay, but whether he is or isn't, isn't Goten too straight for him-or **_**any**_** guy for that matter? And isn't Goten too old for Bra? Not to mention the fact that he already has a girlfriend. But anyway, I just felt like picking on Trunks and giving rise to a futile sibling rivalry."**


End file.
